1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electronic device having power saving functions and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The introduction of smart grids for efficient use of electric power in places requiring electric power may lead to a differential pricing system in which electricity rates are varied depending on electricity demand. There is a need for developing a technology that may efficiently control various home electronic devices according to the introduction of smart grids.